This invention relates to a cooling apparatus in an electronic equipment such as a computer.
A cooling apparatus of IC chips in an electronic equipment such as a computer is disclosed, for example, in JP-A-64-28896. In this prior art reference, a common air cooling device cools all the devices by parallel flow cooling when devices having low heat flux, and devices having high heat flux exist in mixture; and a concentrated air cooling device effects jet stream cooling for the devices having high heat flux. In other words, this technique needs a duct besides the substrates and two kinds of fans for the concentrated air cooling device and the common air cooling device. A cooling apparatus for individually cooling circuit devices by the use of small fans is described in JP-A-1-151296, for example. This technique fits a microfan to each of the electronic components and effects cooling only by these microfans. In other words, the same number of microfans as the number of the electronic components are necessary. As another prior art reference of this kind, mention can be made of JP-A-62-72149.
All the prior art techniques described above do not very much consider effective utilization of a cooling fluid directed mainly to uniform cooling of chips, and a problem is yet to be solved from the aspect of effective utilization of the cooling fluid in that reliability of IC chips should be secured by limiting the temperature rise of the IC chips having high heat flux on the substrates. These techniques do not either consider a system configuration of a jet stream cooling apparatus inclusive of a package casing. Accordingly, improvements have yet to be made in the effective utilization method of the cooling fluid, the reduction of noise and a fitting method of the jet stream cooling apparatus.